Energize Me
by bia-douwata-13
Summary: Kazami and Teshigawara take a little time from the activities of the class trip, to have some fun by themselves. No deaths!AU


**Hey, it's me again, writing another Teshigawa/Kazami fic with smut.~**

* * *

_Energize me with a simple touch, or with a open heart..._

Kazami walked down the hallway, smiling as he would say goodbye to the others, wishing them good luck as he would get on his own room, throwing his bag away, as he saw Naoya. He closed the door, and as a in love fool, he jumped in the bed, happy in being with his boyfriend.

It was some kind of secret, what they did, all time. It would be a shock to everybody to discover that the best friends, normal best friends, would pass the afternoons kissing and doing couple things. Kazami would only do this things with him, being cold towards him when next to other people, to not create suspicion. But when they were alone, Kazami would be the one to initiate the things. Like, he would walk around, wriggling his hips, would hug Naoya and say things like "Isn't it warm here?" and then unbottom his shirt. It was a hard work for Naoya to don t jump on the other, literally. He just kissed and that would piss the hell out of Kazami.

And that was turning to be normal to him, even if he d be frustrated. But again, they were alone in a hotel room, without parents, with locked doors, and kissing furiously, as if they were fighting for control, for something that they didn t know exactly, but it was exactly what turned them on.

Kazami had only been there for a few minutes, but he was now panting, with the two first buttons of his favorite white shirt unbottoned and that sexy smile of always. It was such a provocative smile, that one that would play of hide and seek with you, would turn you sideways and make you beg, as he would bite his lower lips for a few seconds, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again and gave the same smile, Naoya's face was different from his normal smile. There was a smile on his eyes, as he would smirk, lying Kazami on the mattress. It was a side of Naoya that he d never saw before, it was a look that melt him inside and out as he would again kiss him.

He couldn t resist now, so he opened his legs a little bit, I wonder if he did gymnastics, because that was almost a fucking split, and Naoya would kiss down his neck. The other would torture him with his goddamn leg between his while fucking biting his neck. Why was he so good with it? Why haven t they done it before.

So, that ability that he was hiding from him, after all. Naoya would suck all the red hickeys he left in Kazami s pale skin, making them bright, and really difficult to hide in the next day, but they didn t care in the moment. How would you care if you were practically having sex with your hot boyfriend? He had to bite his pillow, or he was going to scream to all the building to hear, as Naoya would attack his nipples, doing the same treatment of his neck, as his leg would stop brushing on his clothed member. Kazami s face was red and he was panting now, but he wouldn t plead to Naoya. He was Kazami Tomohiko, he didn't plead.

"Faster, damn it." Okay, he did, but only when it was necessary. Naoya liked doing this, reducing him to a amount of pure pleasure, because he continued his slow torture, as if he wanted to do everything to Kazami, and make him never walk straight again, only by his face showing that emotion. And he didn t even get close to unbottom Kazami s jeans.

He would burn that fucking jeans when he got home, because they were too fucking tight now. Naoya's hands now were distracted by his jeans button, without actually doing something. _Fuck you_, he thought, or did he really say it? Because he could hear Naoya laugh and say "I'm already doing it". _Bastard, get on with it_. Kazami said, pushing Naoya down and sitting on him. He, all by himself, unbuttoned his jeans, and Naoya s jeans too. He had a few time to prepare himself, and that what made the other crazy. Kazami would just moan and call the other name as his own fingers would stretch himself and he d bite Naoya's neck, waiting for the other to plead too. Both were too proud to ask something, at least, until Kazami moaned on his ear.

"Come get me if you dare... Mr. Teshigawara." he winked, as the other would grab him by the waist, throwing him at the bed, and forced, slowly, his cockhead through Kazami's entrance. Kazami squirmed a little, not yet used to it, but Naoya had patient to wait until Kazami would get ready for him. He breathed in and out and relaxed, as Naoya would continue and he could feel the pleasure coming again. It was getting stronger, feeling as the other was buried inside him and the pleasure was consuming him like fire.

_Energize me, fire up this flame that's burning between us..._

Naoya couldn't stop, he had to move. Kazami had to bite his pillow again, as he would feel Naoya moving and he was really close to cum. The room was soon full of little whispered moans as they tried to not make noise. "I-I love you." Naoya whispered, and moaned at the same time, aiming for his prostate, hitting it after a few tries.  
"Ugh, I love you too..." he could feel his vision get blurried as Naoya would trust a few more times, letting it go, cumming in the bed.]

In the morning they'd have a lot of things to solve, some things to hide too, but now, the only thing they wanted to do was to rest after all that. Kazami, biting Naoya's ear, whispered seductively:  
_Tomorrow, we'll have more, love._


End file.
